Return of the Drainer
This is the 27th episode of Dan 10. Summary The Drainer returns but with a new face he calls himself Aggregor and is after Jay because he has Shocksquatch which can power up a machine to drain certain elemental aliens! Plot A ship flies through space looking severely damaged. Inside is a capsule which opens, gas emanating from the capsule. A figure falls out of the capsule onto the ground coughing. Figure, weakly: Hah! They thought they've seen the lost of me.....(He walks over to a computer and activates it the figure reveals himself. He resembles a human with small devil like horns. He is a flesh color with red eyes with black outline. The figure has long black hair and an open red tunic, baggy jeans and black boots. He also carries a staff like weapon in his hand.) I have lost to the two boys he left me for dead! (He pulls up a picture of Jay Tennyson.) I shall get ultimate power by absorbing his most used form the Gimlinopithecus! As I was once called........THE DRAINER! Now I shall take on a new title....my actual name Aggregor! Aggregor pilots his ship towards Earth. Aggregor: Sadly I had to take on a different face because my old face couldn't be saved! Theme Song Jay is sitting on the coach in his home playing with the Omnitrix. Jay: I am soooooooo bored. (He slaps down the watch transforming into Diamondhead.) Diamondhead! *yawn* (He reverts then transforms into Stinkfly.) Stinkfly! Meh! (He reverts and transforms into Ball Weevil.) Ball Weevil! Lame. (He reverts and transforms into Rath.) Rath? Lemme tell ya somethin' Omnitrix! Oh this is just gettin' old! (He reverts, Jay then transforms into a small white alien with headphones and has a small appendage that resembles an MP3 player on his back. With a green ten engraved into the device, he also has cassette tapes on his lower legs and the Omnitrix is on his forehead. He has a large green mouth.) Whoa! New alien, but he's lame...(He reverts.) Jay gets up and looks annoyed. Jay: This stinks I have a watch full of aliens and all of them are so boring! Except....(He transforms into Shocksquatch.) Shocksquatch! (Lifts his arms up in a pose flexing his muscles.) Never gets old! Now time to revert. (He presses his Omnitrix but no avail. The watch beeps.) Omnitrix: Error-Code 98715! Shocksquatch: Huh? I stuck as Shocksquatch! Well maybe I should enjoy it while I can! A montage begins showing Shocksquatch fire lightning bolts outside for the fun of it. Then it shows Shocksquatch practicing taekwondo moves breaking a lamp. Next Shocksquatch is at the refrigerator holding a piece of raw meat. Finally it shows Shocksquatch putting and taking out his finger out of the outlet. Shocksquatch: I'm booooored again! The most exciting thing that happened lately was when my ball shattered a window! A flashback shows Jay kicking a ball accidentally into a window and an older man comes out with glasses and a pot belly. He wears a dark tie and light pink-striped yellow shirt with dark pink appron and a pair of brown pants. Man: Oh no! JAY TENNYSON!!! Jay: Ugh! Mr. Baumann! AHHHHHH!!!! (Jay runs into his house.) Shocksquatch: Welp! Looks like it's time to find Danny! Suddenly a blackout occurs enveloping the entire town in darkness. Danny and Jay's Mom, offscreen: JAY WHAT WAS THAT!? DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE AN ALIEN INSIDE! Shocksquatch: N-(changes his voice to squeaky.) No mom! Let me go check it out! Shocksquatch stomps out bored and starts to climb onto the cable wires. Shocksquatch begins to struggle with climbing on the cable wires because of his weight. Shocksquatch: Why. Are. These. Cables. So. Hard. To. Climb!? (Then he falls to the ground and rubs his head. Shocksquatch turns his head to see a hooded man and gets up startled.) Uhhh! YOU DON'T SEE ME!!!! Then he is strucken by a laser blast and sees the hooded man with a spear like weapon in his left hand. Shocksquatch: DUDE! Are you coocoo?! Or what?! The man rips off his hood revealing Aggregor. Aggregor: Remember me? Shocksquatch: Uh, no apparently. Aggregor: Oh that is right you knew my face before I had to change it. I also had to change my DNA to an Osmosian just like your friend! Shocksquatch: Who? Chris? Aggregor: Yes! And you know me! (He speeds up towards Shocksquatch and slams his spear onto Shocksquatch's cranium.) Shocksquatch: Owch! Dude! (He grabs the spear as he prepares the next move. Then Shocksquatch sends his electricity to Aggregor but he absorbs it and seems unaffected.) Whoa! Chris can also absorb attacks too! Aggregor: You still don't recognize me? Shocksquatch looks carefully but gasps after seeing his eyes and face. Shocksquatch: No, no! That's n-not po-possible! You ca-can't be! Yo-you're the- Aggregor: Drainer? Shocksquatch: Yeah. What happened to you! Aggregor: If you really want to know I'll tell you! (The scene changes to a cell.) After I was capture by the Plumbers I spent months planning my escape and after killing an officer. (It shows an officer with a green face and is in full Plumber suit is killed by a blast of energy.) I stole the suit and helmet to make me look like a Plumber and when I arrived at the docking area and hijacked a ship! My identity was exposed and they destroyed the ship almost destroying me in the process. (It shows the wrecked ship and his body thrashed.) And when I arrived at my ship, just barely I had to change my entire body and DNA. And take back my real name AGGREGOR! Now after I receive and absorb you in this form I shall be 1 step closer to achieving ULTIMATE POWER! Shocksquatch: You are just as crazy as you ever were! (Shocksquatch lunges at Aggregor with an electric fist but Aggregor dodge rolls to the side and slashes Shocksquatch with his spear. When he recovers and tries to grab Aggregor he dodges again and Aggregor begins absorbing Jay again.) Aggregor: Don't worry I will try to be as painless as possible! Before Aggregor can drain Jay to an empty shell a superheated fist smacks Aggregor into a wall making him let go of a drained Shocksquatch. Aggregor turns and sees NRG with a superheated fist. Aggregor: Tennyson. NRG: And don't sound so suprised Drainer! You don't think you would get away with draining my little brother so easily! Aggregor: No. That wouldn't be half the fun. NRG: Bring it! Aggregor dashes at NRG who misses his superheated fist and Aggregor strikes him in the chest making him fall to the ground unable to get up. Aggregor begins opening NRG's grillplate when a radiation orb floats into the air revealing NRG in his true form laughing. NRG: You can't even touch me! Idiot! (He forms his hand into an L and puts it on his forehead.) Loser! (He opens his palms and fires a series of radiation balls hitting Aggregor everytime.) Aggregor charges up his spear and fires a laser blast which NRG dodges and slams his fist into the ground creating a heat wave around him burning Aggregor. Aggregor then quickly disappears, NRG reverts. Danny puts out his hand to a concious Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch takes it being lifted up. Shocksquatch: Thanks man. But how did you know that Aggregor was the Drainer? Danny: I saw his face! Shocksquatch: Aww man you can tell, dangit! End Scene Danny is own his computer typing furiously as Shocksquatch is hooked up to wires connected to his computer. Danny: Ah Ha! I see what the problem is now! Shocksquatch: What!? WHAT IS IT?! Danny: The watch is bugged! Shocksquatch: So what does that mean? Danny: When Dra-I mena Aggregor returned before he must of glitched the watch so once you transformed into Shocksquatch you would stay as Shocksquatch! Shocksquatch: Can you fix it? Danny: Not without an update of the watch or an instant reboot but that can take a while with all of the watch's firewalls. Shocksquatch: We don't have that long! Danny: Wait! (Danny transforms into WaterHazard and fires water streams at Shocksquatch causing him to electrocute himself.) Chill out! Then the garage door explodes Aggregor emerging from the smoke. Aggregor: Give it up! WaterHazard: Nah! (He fires a stream of water slapping Aggregor in the face.) Aggregor: You are driving my patience! (He spins his spear charging up his laser.) WaterHazard then grabs Shocksquatch and chucks him at Aggregor canceling up his laser. WaterHazard charges foward but Aggregor knocks him away and Water Hazard reverts. Aggregor: You have failed! Then a gust of wind pulls Shocksquatch to him revealing the wind to be Terraspin. Terraspin: No my plan went into place! (He spins create a wind pushing Aggregor back like a whirlwind. Aggregor holds his ground with his spear and starts moving towards him.) Dangit need a new plan of attack! Wait I got it! (He spins again except the wind brings Aggregor towards Terraspin as soon Aggregor was in Terraspin's reach Terraspin snatches the spear and snaps it into two and smacks Aggregor away.) Hah! Now time for the grand getaway! (He puts Shocksquatch on his back and hovers off away from Aggregor.) Aggregor: You won't escape me again! End Scene Terraspin arrives at an abandoned factory puts Shocksquatch down heavily and reverts out of breath. Danny: Sheesh! Shocksquatch can stand to lose a few pounds! (Danny sits on the side of the warehouse.) Just wake up already! Then Aggregor charges in and blasts Danny into the conveyor belt and activates it bringing Danny into the machine. Aggregor, cackles: You fell into my trap Danny Tennyson! He stands over Shocksquatch and points his regenerate spear. Then a metal fist punches Aggregor revealing Chris with Marina and CC by his side. Chris: Hey Tennyson! Get out of the belt! Then Armodrillo emerges from the converyor belt and reverts. Aggregor: Impossible! Chris: Oh, shut up Drainer! Man your annoying! Shocksquatch starts to stir and wakes up. Shocksqautch: Wait! Chris you knew he was Drainer, too! Marina: Duh, his eyes say it all! CC: And besides this was a trap for Aggregor. Aggregor: I'm not going down without a fight! CC launches a flame arrow that is blocked by Aggregor's spear. CC: Craig! Hey Marina can my arrows get a boost? Marina: Sure. (Marina fires a mana stream at one of CC's arrow. The arrow becomes encased in mana.) CC: Yeah! (He holds the arrow in the bow and launches it striking Aggregor in the chest.) Aggregor dashes foward and kicks CC into Marina and then he uppercuts Chris into Danny. Aggregor: Now its time! He approaches Shocksquatch and fires an energy blast knocking Shocksquatch unconcious. Then before Aggregor reaches Shocksquatch he is electrocuted and falls to the ground. Then AmpFibian phases out of the ground and then stretches his tentacles grabbing Chris and starts spinning him around knocking Aggregor in the face a few times. AmpFibian: Ready Chris! Chris: Yeah let's go AmpFibian then fires electricity that begins to surround Chris then Chris rolls into a ball and smashes into Aggregor shocking him with the electric current Aggregor then falls to the ground. CC: Let's finish him up! Shocksquatch runs towards Aggregor and grabs him electrocuting him while CC creates a fire tornado surrounded the two. Marina then creates a mana barrier around it. Marina: Now let me look for the spell! (Marina then starts to flip through her spell book.) Ah hah! Jay get out of there! Shocksquatch: Kay! After Marina lowers the barrier Shocksquatch runs out of the fire and Marina raises the barrier again. Marina: Okay! 'Hitreya! '(A door appears in front of Aggregor and he gets sucked in and the door then disappears.) CC: Whoa. We did it! But Marina where did you send him? Marina shrugs. Danny: Okay Jay you should be reverting in 3, 2, 1! Shocksquatch reverts. Jay: Finally! You know what this day was sooooo not boring! The team laughs and the screen fades. This is the end of this episode. Hope you enjoyed it :D Characters Jay Tennyson (Main character of this episode) Dan Tennyson CC Takaishi Chris Levin Marina Tealiton Daniel and Jay's Mom (offscreen, but voice only) Plumbers (Flashback Only) Magister Prior Gilhil (First Appearance, flashback only, deceased) Mr. Baumann (First Appearance, Flashback Only) Villains Aggregor/The Drainer (First Appearance as Aggregor) Aliens Used By Jay Diamondhead (cameo) Stinkfly (cameo) Ball Weevil (cameo) Rath (cameo) Echo Echo (cameo, First Appearance) Shocksquatch (Main Alien of this Episode) Aliens Used By Dan NRG (normal and true form) WaterHazard Terraspin Armodrillo (cameo) AmpFibian Trivia *The Drainer returns but with a new face. *Chris is revealed to be part Osmosian like Aggregor. *This episode had the most alien cameos than any other episode. *The only alien Jay used that wasn't a cameo was Shocksquatch. *Danny only uses aliens that have elemental powers that are from the Andromeda Galaxy. This might hint Aggregor might start to go after these aliens.